


Buzzcut Boy

by EnchantedEvil



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Derek is nice for once, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:31:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1572851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedEvil/pseuds/EnchantedEvil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek works in a bookshop. Stiles works in the cafe across the road. After a long time of awkward glances and shy blushes, one of them plucks up the courage to cross the road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buzzcut Boy

The chime of the bell above the front door echoed throughout the tiny bookshop, stirring Derek from his thoughts as a elderly woman stepped through into the warmth, bringing a cold gust of wind and rain with her.

"Hello Ms. Hudson." Said Derek, smiling as he circled around the front desk. "How can I help you today?"

The old woman smiled, wrinkles becoming more apparent as she loosened her scarf. "Hello Derek dear. Just thought I'd have a browse before i went for coffee with some friends over the road. Its very nice over there."

Derek smiled again, returning to his position behind the desk. "I'm sure it is Ms. Hudson. "But I'm more of a tea person myself, to be honest." He chuckled.

"Oh I assumed that" She replied, wandering through the shelves. "You don't look like a coffee drinker to me."

Humming in agreement, Derek began to look out the window again, looking across the rainy street through the windows of the cafe, watching the people chattering away in the window seats whilst soaking in the ambiance and serenity that the cafe seemed to give off.

"Coffee drinkers often look tired, don't they?" Ms. Hudson's voice echoed through the shelves.

"Sometimes, but some just drink during the day." Derek shouted, ensuring that his voice would carry through the shop. "Some people just like cafés."

'Or the people working in them.'

Derek hummed in agreement with his thoughts, a certain waiter slipping through the tables with his tray full to the brim with dirty plates and cups, shuffling his way to the counter, with a quick glance in Dereks direction.

"Or the people working in them" Ms. Hudson said, sudden appearance by Dereks side startling him from his thoughts. "Who are we looking at here?"

"No one." Derek mumbled, flipping the pages of the book infront of him, blush spreading on his cheeks.

"Oh! Is that Stiles Stilinski I see in the window?" Ms. Hudson chirped, smile spreading across her face. "No wonder you cant keep looking. He turned out good that one."

"He's alright." Derek muttered, eyes not leaving the book on his desk. "If you're into that kind of thing."

"What? Boys with buzz cuts who look all dapper even in a cafe uniform?" She replied, turning to Derek. "He's everything you are into and you know it."

Derek's eyes shot up. "How do you know that?"

Ms. Hudson sighed, placing a hand on Derek's shoulder. "Derek dear, everyone knows! Everyone sees the looks and waves you two exchange, how you both blush when you look at each other from across the street. Your not exactly subtle about it." She sighed, tightening her scarf while walking to the door. "Take a chance Derek dear. Or you'll be my age, watching Stiles Stilinski blush for another man." And with a flurry of rain and wind, she was out the door, running across the road to said cafe.

Sighing to himself, Derek focused back down on his book, attempting to get lost within the pages in hope that his mind could return to more important matters, such as his books and his tea.

He most certainly did not need a rethink of his love life.

Not on a rainy Tuesday afternoon at least.

Sighing, Derek shut the book with a thud, returning it to its place upon the shelves. Despite his efforts, he looked out the window again, noticing the smile that Stiles had plastered on his face as he greeted Ms. Hudson and her friends, pen and paper firmly grasped in his hands as the waiter leaned in to hear their orders, pearly whites flashing as he did.

Derek growled to himself, snapping his head back to focus on what he was doing. It was always slow on a Tuesday, especially more on a rainy day like this. His only other customers had been a bunch of giggling schoolgirls who were adamant on getting the 'leather jacket wearing bookworm's' number, which he politely declined, face set into a growl as he saw the state of his store after their departure, not even making a sale.

Returning to the front desk, Derek pulled out a pad of paper and a pencil, focused on distracting himself until the day was finally done. Tapping away with his pencil, Derek looked around for inspiration, eyes only flickering on the cafe for a second, but long enough for Derek to notice the blush on Stiles cheeks.

And there was enough inspiration for a lifetime.

He happily set to work, pencil gliding over the paper, gradually taking the form of Stiles face, right from his buzz cut to his silly little smile. He began to colour and shade, making sure that the light would hit his face perfectly, to getting the exact shade of black that was Stiles hair to show determination.

With a final flick of his pencil, Derek was done, admiring the masterpiece that he had made. "What to call you now." He hummed, fingers tapping the desk.

"Buzzboy."

Smiling at his genius, Derek named the piece, glancing at the clock on the wall as he did. 'Ten past five!?!?' He thought. 'Time does fly past when you're having fun.'

Bending down behind the desk to put the drawing away, the bell on the door chimed, cold air coming with it.

"I'm very sorry," Derek began to say, standing up. "I was just about to -"

Standing in the front of his shop was one Stiles Stilinski, raindrops soaking into his uniform while he stood there, cheeks as red as could be.

"Hi Derek."

His own cheeks beginning to turn red as well, Derek attempted to compose himself, standing straight with only a quick brush of his jacket. "Hi."

"I didn't know if you were busy or not but if you are-"

"No no I'm not busy at all-"

"You sure?"

"Absolutely" Derek grinned.

"Good." Stiles smiled, breathing out as he stepped from side to side. "Listen, I was just coming over to ask if you wanted to go and grab a-"

"Yes I'd love to." Derek mumbled, feeling the blush touch his ears. "If I know what you're asking of course."

Stiles shyly smiled as he stared at the floor, face breaking into a full grin. "I am." He whispered, looking up to meet Dereks eyes. "I was thinking we could go for a cup of tea or something."

"Id like that. Derek chuckled. "Just let me get my keys to lock up.

"Sure. We should run though, I got thus wet just running across the road." Stiles laughed.

"Here." Said Derek, throwing his jacket to the waiter. "It'll keep the rain off."

"Oh! Thank you Derek. Stiles mumbled, slipping the jacket over his top. "It's cosy."

Derek chuckled, opening the door as they both stepped out into the rain, Stiles covering his hands with the sleeves as Derek bolted the door shut.

"You ready?" Asked Derek, looking down to the figure huddled in his jacked.

"Lets go!" Stiles yelled, fist bumping the air. "I know a great teahouse a few streets over. Its supposed to be pretty flash."

"Well lets not spend any more time in this rain then we have to." Offering his arm to Stiles, Derek gave a small smile when the smaller figure clasped onto him as they walked down the street, shoulders bumping into each other as they turned the corner, disappearing from sight.

In the cafe, Ms. Hudson smiled to herself, sipping on her coffee as her friends chatted away, watching the couple disappear from her sight.

_'Good luck you two.'_

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos always welcome :D


End file.
